


In the Name of Science

by kingkjdragon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Hidden Cameras, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Nude Workout, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Hiro asks his Brother for help with a study for all the wrong reasons





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing  
> We would like to say thank you to all of our readers and Subscribers it makes us so happy to see how many people like our stories

"Alright, so I'm gonna be asking questions during this to see how what you're feeling compares to how you normally feel when working out" Hiro said as he stood before his stripping brother with a kind smile while inside he was chuckling as he'd planted almost completely hidden cameras all over their workout room  
Tadashi stood tall with a well built body as he dropped his underwear showing of his pierced cock that was 12 inches soft

"damn Dashi how do you hide that thing?" Hiro can't help but ask not having seen his brother naked for a few years, ever since he'd had the separating screen put in between their sides of the room  
"I don't hide it" was Tadashi's reply as he started stretching to warm up for his work out  
Hiro chuckles a bit at the response "alright, how do you feel without the clothes right now?" he asked having a list of questions that he'd ask at different points if all went to plan  
"free" Tadashi said as he moved to lift the weights and work on his chest

"good, good" he said as he marked it down on the sheet as the cameras filmed and took pictures in secret  
Doing his reps Tadashi showed how well his body took to the work out each muscle moving smoothly as he flowed through the routine

"is it easier going through the motions now or when dressed?" Hiro asked keeping up his charade  
"not much difference yet" Tadashi called back as he moved on to do his core and leg workout starting with squats 

"alright" Hiro said as he marked it down while continuing to keep an eye on his brother  
Tadashi turned so his back was towards Hiro and did his toe touches while peeking back towards Hiro and seeing his eyes focused on his ass 

Hiro blushed and looked down at his sheet as he made sure the cameras could catch it as he noticed Tadashi's hole looked tight and untouched "any difference yet?"  
"yes It is easier to do the bends" Tadashi said as he held his toes with his hole in plain view and his dick dangling down with the Prince Albert piercing gleaming in the light

Hiro blushed and wrote it down making marks on his body as well being extra thorough "good to hear"  
Tadashi gave a smile and went through the rest of his work out working up a sheen of sweat on his muscular body

Hiro kept taking notes and asking his questions his face red in a blush and his cock bulging in his pants  
When Tadashi was done his own cock was hard standing 13 inches and he asked Hiro to hand him a bottle of water 

Hiro did so with a kind smile and a light blush accidentally flashing his clipboard at the same time  
Tadashi took the water and said "next time you want to see me naked just ask" smiling down at Hiro

Hiro blushed harder and didn't bother lying knowing he'd been caught "when did you catch on?" he asked as he looked up embarrassed  
"when you said you needed my help" Tadashi said while his cock throbbed 

Hiro whined "oh c'mon" he said his blush fading with his irritation "then why did you even agree Dashi"  
"because I love you" Tadashi said before hugging him tight

Hiro nuzzled Tadashi's chest "love you too Dashi" he said as he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back "you're gonna punish me now aren't you?"  
"nope I am going to let you explore my body" Tadashi said as he laid down and said "do what you want"  
Hiro smiled at his brother and started by groping his pecs rubbing them gently  
Tadashi slid his hands behind his head as he let out a little moan

Hiro rubbed more firmly and rubbed his brothers perky nipples with his thumbs  
Tadashi felt his cock twitch wanting some attention as he moaned from having his nipples played with 

Hiro smiled and pinched the nipples and gave them light tugs  
Tadashi asked "why don't you remove your clothes bro?"

Hiro blushed but did so showing his naked body which while not as firm as Tadashi's was quite fit and his hard 6 incher was standing proud as he sat on his brother's abs as he continued playing with his pecs and nipples  
Moving his hands Tadashi slid them to Hiro's ass and groped it before pushing a single finger in  
"Dashi~" Hiro moaned out as the finger entered him and he moved his hands to grope Tadashi's biceps letting out a moan at how firm they were  
Working another finger in Tadashi used his other hand to pull Hiro into a kiss

Hiro moaned into the kiss as his hole clenched on the invading digits as he continued to grope his brother's muscles  
by the time they broke for air Tadashi had four fingers massaging Hiro's prostate  
Hiro was a moaning mess no longer able to do much as he moaned and wiggled on the fingers in him  
Tadashi asked "do you want it bro?" while using his free hand to smack his hard cock onto Hiro's ass

"Please~" he moaned out as he wiggled on the fingers moaning his need  
Sliding his fingers out Tadashi pushed Hiro down onto the hard cock and groaned at the tightness 

Hiro moaned in pleasure as he was speared slowly onto his brothers large cock  
Tadashi knew Hiro would love it when the piercing scraped over his prostate 

Hiro's eyes flew wide and he moaned loudly as the piercing scraped over his hole  
Tadashi said go ahead as he started pounding 

Hiro came blushing hard as he'd never gotten off that easily "h-how" he managed to get out through his moans  
"I made a few modifications to the ring to make it more pleasurable" Tadashi said showing off as he was able to work his way to his feet with out pulling out

Hiro moaned as the shift put more pressure on his prostate "c-can I get one?" he asked blushing harder as he pushed his face into Tadashi's neck  
"are you sure Hiro" Tadashi asked as he started walking towards their room

Hiro moaned with each step "uh-huh, you got one so I should have one too" he said using what Tadashi loved to call his younger brother logic which sometimes got him into trouble

"I thought you were supposed to get something more then me" Tadashi moaned as he reached their room and got close to cumming   
"of course which is why I want my nipples pierced too" he said with a chuckle before moaning as he came again the cock bouncing in him pushing him over again  
Tadashi groaned and shot his load into Hiro's tight hole before moving to the bathroom to wash them up

Hiro moaned out as he was filled and smiled "this is nice, we need to do this more often"  
"I will take care of your requests tomorrow, Wasabi should do it" Tadashi said after they had finished cleaning up and headed to bed sliding under a light sheet and cuddling 

"did he do yours?" Hiro asked sleepily as he nuzzled his brother  
"yeah he can do any piercing" Tadashi said as he drifted to sleep  
"cool" Hiro said just before dozing off and cuddled close


End file.
